Metamorphosis
by DaivaTheFilthyCasual
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is someone that isn't so engrossed by love matters because of an incident in his past. He enjoys his life with his clubmates. And then it all changes when a particular girl reveals a secret that slowly change him and their relationship. A girl he used to think no more than a side character has become the main heroine. Will she changes him for the better or worse?
1. Confession And Rejection

**Hachiman's POV**

"zzzzzztttt"

"zzzzzztttt"

"Ughhh...it's already morning? Oh well, I have to get moving or I am going to be late."

Anyway... I went to the bathroom and after that dress up for school.

And then I come down from my room and head downstairs when I heard the sound of my little sister.

"Morning Onii-chan!"

"Morning"

I answered as I make my way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

After several minutes, Komachi and I finished eating our food and prepare to leave for school.

I readied my bike while she hops on it.

We went to her school first and then mine.

There was silence between us and only after halfway she starts a conversation.

"Hey, Onii-chan...Is everything okay? Have you made the decision yet?"

I have already told Komachi about Yesterday's event.

"No...not yet"

I replied nonchalantly.

"How's Yui and Yukino-san doing?"

"They...are probably fine, You don't need to worry about them."

"Ah..I see...you need to make a decision sooner or later though Onii-chan. So you better make up your mind fast okay?

"I know...I am just still trying to figure out my own feelings you know?"

"Alright...just make sure to hurry up okay? I would hate to see you lose both Yukino-san and Yuigahama-san because you took too long to answer and then I would have to take care of you for the rest of my life.

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Huh!?"

"I-I-I mean of course!"

"That's better."

And then there's silence between us. After a while, we arrived at her school and after we part ways with her I went to school.

Yesterday's event is still fresh in my mind. It was normal at first, I am reading my light novels. And Yukinoshita drinking her tea while Yuigahama haven't arrived yet. And then she brings up a certain topic...

 **FLASHBACK**

"So Hikigaya-kun...Do you happen to know who Orimoto kaori is?"

"Wha..I mean yes..but why are you bringing her up?"

"No...it's just that we heard some things from Nee-san and Komachi-san. And do you two happen to have some history together?"

"Well...yeah I suppose you can say that."

"I see..."

She took a deep breath and says.

"So Hikigaya-kun will you go out with me instead of her?"

"Wha..what? Are you serious?"

"Yes... I am serious."

"But why ask about Orimoto?"

"Ah...aren't you going to make up with her? You two have some history together right? And I thought I may lose my chance. Still, I can't believe that you had a girlfriend Hikigaya-kun."

"Ah...It's not like that...When I say "History" I didn't mean romantic and good ones. I meant to say that she flat out rejected me."

"Ah, I see... Well, that's more believable I suppose. Who in their right mind would date a garbage like you."

"Gee...thanks, Yukinoshita. But that also means you are wrong in the head as well."

"I suppose so. I was worrying over nothing. However, what's done is done. And what would be your answer?"

"I...well...I need some time to think about it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that would be fine but please don't take too long."

I was really nervous but now that I look closely... Yukinoshita was blushing hard. I suppose I am not the only one who's nervous. That's good.

And then suddenly Yuigahama arrives with a loud warcry

"Yahallo!"

"Did something exciting happened while I was gone?"

Did she hear us? Probably yeah.

"No..nothing happened Yuigahama-san."

"Heh...Is that so? Then why are you two blushing?"

And then Yukinoshita face became serious. Only leaving my face the only one blushing.

"Surely you are imagining things Yuigahama-san."

"As for him, I suppose he is busy daydreaming about indecent things with me. I am glad you came Yuigahama-san. I was afraid for my chastity for a moment."

"Hahaha...That was like...really funny Yukinon."

"Gee thanks, Yukinoshita"

"You're welcome Hikipervy-kun."

Seriously? She just confessed to me and now are insulting me? What kind of maiden in love are you Woman? Oh wait...maiden in love? Maybe I really am daydreaming. Anyway I don't think it would work out with a normal girl but Yukinoshita is different from other girls and we have spend such a long time together. And I don't want to ruin my friendship with her. So I suppose I'll say yes? Probably.

After a while Club ends and I was going to go home until...

"Hey Hikki"

"Yes, Yuigahama?"

"Can you come with me for a bit? And Yukinon you don't have to wait for me."

"I see.. farewell Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-Kun."

We went to the school gate. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"So Hikki... Did Yukinon confessed to you?"

"Y-yes"

I was a bit surprised by that. So she did hear us in the clubroom.

"Hey, Hikki...You do realize my feelings towards you right?"

"What you feel towards me is only pity and sympathy not love."

"No Hikki...It is love"

She says with a serious face that made me question if this is even the same airheaded Yuigahama.

"I-I see..."

"So now that you have finally understood...will you go out with me?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Alright...Well think about it seriously okay? And don't worry too much Hikki... Even if...you don't choose me... I would still be your friend and I am sure Yukinon would say the same thing."

"Thanks, Yuigahama...for being my friend and falling in love with me."

"You're welcome Hikipervy-kun."

"Wow..you actually sounds a bit like Yukinoshita for a moment there. And please never do that again. We don't need another Yukinoshita."

"Hahaha..Well anyway, I have to go. Bye Hikki."

And now...Yuigahama as well...I suppose I should've seen this coming. She has been so kind to me even though I was a big jerk.

She went home and I went home as well.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Hikigaya-kun"

"..."

"Hikigaya-kun...are you listening to me?"

"Wha..what?"

Oh, it's just Shiromeguri-senpai.

"Is there anything you need Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"Oh no... I just wanted to say good morning"

"Ah, I see...Good morning as well Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun... Do you take this path often? I never see you take this path before though."

"Ah..no I was just thinking about some things. Do you take this path often Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"Yes, I do actually. Anyway, I have to go to school early for Student Council Stuff. See ya Hikigaya Kun!"

She says energetically while running and waving at me. Now that I think about it... She looks pretty cute. She has a cuteness that rivals both Komachi and Totsuka. She's one of the few people that I considered friends and feel comfortable with. I used to think that all girls are either a slut or a bitch but she and Yuigahama proves me wrong. She is a caring airhead like Yuigahama and yet has some traits of a responsible adult similar to that of Yukinoshita minus the insult part of course. She is actually quite an interesting character. One might even argue that if this was a Visual Novel. Shiromeguri-senpai would be the main Heroine. But sadly that is not the case here. Anyway I arrived at school and went to class. Class is pretty normal and Yuigahama is acting normal as well. Well that's a relieve. After school i went to the club. Or at least tried to. I was really nervous. After taking a deep breath and a sigh, I come in.

"Yo"

"Yahallo Hikki"

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-Kun"

I went to my seat and opened my light novel. There was silence between us until Yuigahama breaks the ice.

"So Yukinon...I have something to tell you."

"Is it about you confessing to Hikigaya-kun? AGAIN..If I may add."

"Wha...Yukinon! It's because he doesn't understand my feelings yet at the time so that one doesn't count. And how do you even know that I confess to him again anyway?"

"Oh...I was just guessing. I had suspicions that you overheard our confession and decided to jump in as well."

"I see...you sure are smart Yukinon."

And then she turns to me and says

"Hikki...I am not as smart as Yukinon but i am pretty cute and kind so I swear I will never insult you ever again even if you are kinda gross most of the time."

"Gee thanks, Yuigahama-san. You are too kind."

She grins at me without noticing my sarcasm. She really is an airhead. And what's with the self-proclaimed stuff anyway?

After that Yukinoshita turns to me.

"Hikigaya-kun...I may not be as kind and cute like a certain self-proclaimed person in here but i promise to treat you better from now on."

Wow..that actually sounds better than Yuigahama's. A Yukinoshita that wouldn't insult me all the time does actually sounded tempting. But is Yukinoshita even herself without her insult? Her insult has become a part of her so it may be weird. What am I even thinking about. Anyway I have to choose huh...Well this doesn't seem to affect us that much. I mean Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are still able to joke around even after both of them knew about the confession. So I suppose it's not going to be that bad. But the problem is that **I don't love them.**

"Hikigaya-kun"

"..."

"Hikigaya-kun!"

"Ah..yes..what?"

"I am asking about the answer."

"Oh right...well about that...I think I need more time. I'll answer when i have decided."

"I see.."

No one came for any request and so we part ways and went home.

I decided to eat at Saize for a bit since i am a bit hungry and Komachi just texted me she is going to the mall with her friends. I am a bit worried about her though since those filthy middle schooler boys might make a move on her. It was quite quiet and relaxing until a certain Ex-Student Council President calls out to me.

"Hey Hikigaya-kun"

"Oh...Shiromeguri-senpai"

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

"It's rare to see you here Hikigaya-kun."

"Rare? I am a regular here Senpai. In fact, you could even say that this is like a second home to me. "

"Oh..I am also a regular here but I never saw you though."

"Ah..We must have come here with different time I suppose."

"Ah yeah..that might explain it."

"But it is a bit weird that you are a regular here. I mean girls don't normally like this kind of place you know?"

"Really? Why? This place got great food and relatively cheap price."

I can't believe what I heard...A girl actually liked Saize. Is this a dream?

"Wow..girls usually prefer cafes not family restaurant but it's refreshing to see a fellow Saize lover."

"And so? What are you doing here right now Hikigaya-kun? You have some problem you want to share with your senpai?"

She asks absentmindedly.

I am quite reluctant to share my problem though. Because it has nothing to do with Shiromeguri-senpai.

"Ah...no...it's nothing Senpai. It's just something minor. Not something worth mentioning over."

"Hey, that's not good you know...If you have some problems you should share it with others otherwise it's never going to get solved. It's never a bad thing to ask other people for help you know. Probably. Anyway, you have helped me and the student council in the past and I would like to return the favor. So what's the problem Hikigaya-kun?"

I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell her. I don't think she's the type to spread rumors about others. She reminds me of myself when I am with Komachi for some reason. Like a big sister looking out for her little brother. Well I suppose getting a sister like her wouldn't be so bad though. On the other hand if I ever had a big sister like Yukinoshita I think I am better off killing myself than suffer for the rest of my life. Anyway getting off track here.

"Well... Yukinoshita and Yuigahama Confessed to me and well the problem is that I don't actually love any of them. I've always just considered them as friends nothing more."

"Fufufu...I see. You sure are popular Hikigaya-kun. You managed to snatch two maiden's heart without even trying."

She actually looks evil when she said that.

"But nonetheless, You should tell them how you feel even if it cost you their friendship with you."

"...I know...but I don't think I am ready to lose them yet. I mean they told me that it would be fine and all but I can sense that it's not...They're just pretending that it's all going to be fine. But you're right Senpai. I'll tell them tomorrow. Thanks, Senpai."

"Don't mention it. Anyhow it's getting late and both of us need to go home right? Want me to walk you home?"

Wait...why am I being offered by a girl to be walked home? No..that won't do Hachiman. You have to show her your Gentleman Side.

"No, it's fine Senpai. I should walk you home instead. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Hikigaya-kun. Yep let's go home together. Hey Hey Hoo!"

She sure is weird. But in a good way.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah just need to finish my meal and we can go."

"So Hikigaya-kun. Do you have someone you liked?"

"No...At least not right now."

That was random.

"I see...and one more question. Do you happen to have any childhood friend?"

What's with all this question?

"No... I don't recall having one. Although I remember a certain girl with braids and brown hair color. And...wait now that i think about it. I can't remember her full name. I used to call her Meg though."

Wow... I think this is actually the first time I tried to remember my childhood. All this memories are really surprising. I always thought that the past is the past and there's no point in bringing it up again but I suppose I was wrong. Anyway I remember a girl in my childhood. She has brown hair with braids. And a grey-ish colored eye. Wait...it can't be...

"Are you perhaps my childhood friend?"

"Ding ding ding. That is correct. Did it seriously took you this long to notice?"

"Well...umm...yeah."

That is pretty hard to believe but it makes sense though...My childhood memory confirms this so I suppose I'll trust her on this one.

"What's wrong?"

"No..I am just a bit surprised."

Just the fact that I have a childhood friend is already something surprising to me. But because it was Shiromeguri out of all people was really surprising.

"Ah...that so."

"I mean it was a really long time ago though right? No wonder I didn't remember. And if my memory serves me right. You moved right?"

"Yeah...I mean it's not that I wanted to though. It's just my parents work you know?"

"Hmm...That explains it. Anyway, you knew about this already didn't you? So why didn't you tell me earlier? Actually, you don't have to answer that question...I already knew the answer."

"Well, not that early though. I have just started to remember about you when I and Isshiki were asking for the Service club's help. I thought the Hikigaya name was familiar but I wasn't so sure. That's why I ask you earlier for confirmation."

"Then what if...you were wrong?"

"Then things will get weird between us and our friendship could never be rekindled ever again. but that didn't happen so don't mind the small details kay?"

Wow... this girl sure is carefree.

"Ah...okay."

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun. Why do you seem to be different these days? You don't seem to be like before."

"Hmm...really? I suppose yeah. I feel more relaxed now. I suppose it's because of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. But that doesn't mean i feel like that towards everyone. I suppose I am not that much of a pessimistic jerk towards people I kinda feel close to"

"Fufufu... So you considered me close huh?"

"N-n-no.. it's not like that...I mean you seem friendly and you didn't seem to particularly hate me you know?"

"Hmm..okay thanks."

Whew...just barely dodged that.

"And for your second question Hikigaya-kun. It's okay for you to be friends with me again. Because I don't really mind rumors and all. Actually, can we hang out again and by that, i mean afterschool in Saize? I was getting lonely in there.

How did she even knew my question? Does she actually pretended to be an airhead and can actually read other people? She might actually be a manipulative person like Haruno. Or have I become too easy to read? Stop making me confused Woman!

"Uh...sure...I won't mind. And also are you actually pretending to be an airhead Shiromeguri Senpai?"

Wow...real smooth Hikigaya. Actually, why do I even say that aloud?

"Hahaha...yeah...I suppose you could say that. I mean I am not trying to hide it or anything. I am just used to act like that around people."

She laughs so hard that other people are staring at us.

After that, we talked about a lot of things. but eventually, we arrived at her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Hikigaya-kun."

"No problem Senpai."

"Oh yeah..you can call me Meguri if you want. We are childhood friends anyway."

"I see... ok then. Good night...Meguri."

"Good night Hachiman."

My face is actually really red from that. She certainly is manipulative but definitely not like Haruno.

After that, I went home.

Let's do a little recap.

So..today I have found my long-lost Childhood friend. That I even forgot. Which is actually The Former Student Council president Shiromeguri. What is this plot development? I feel like I am in a Romantic comedy type story. Oh well.. I'll just have to hope it goes well. And I'll also have to reject both Yukinoshita's and Yuigahama's confession. Please have mercy and don't fuck this up RomCom God.

The next day I went to school as usual. Class went by without anything eventful. And then the moment that I was scared of, came. Club time.

I sigh before entering the club room.

I open the door and make my way to my seat.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun."

"Yahallo Hikki."

"Yo"

"Don't you have anything better than that to say to someone?"

"Whatever...anyway...about the confession..."

Everyone's eye suddenly pointed towards me with anticipation.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Wha..what? Tell us Hikki!"

"Well...I'll have to reject both of you."

"I...see...that's unfortunate. But I can still accept it. Do you actually have someone you like Hikigaya-kun?"

When she asks that...for some reason Meguri comes to mind. Wait...it can't be right... I mean...Let's rethink this for a bit. My feelings of interest for her might just be because of our history together...and not love. Or is it...? Anyway, this is too early. Let's just see how this turns out first...no point in rushing it.

"No... I don't have one at the moment... but I'll let you know as soon as that unfortunate woman exists."

 **Author's Note: Hello I am Daiva. Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Anyway, i was going to post this on earlier but I was waiting for my request to add new characters for Oregairu to be accepted. But I was getting tired of waiting so I'll add her character tag later I suppose. Anyway please review and suggest things as well. That would help me out a lot.**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. The Date

**Meguri's POV**

Where is he?

I have been waiting for literally 5 minutes now.

I know that I am over-reacting but I just can't wait to see him.

Saize huh? I love this place... It's full of memories of us eating here with our family.

Although knowing Hachiman...He probably likes this place because it has cheap yet delicious foods. Well his reasoning isn't wrong, I would have also come here every day to eat if not because of the memories we had here. But I can come here once more because of yesterday. Now...I actually have a reason to come here. I do feel a little bit bad for lying to him though.

After a while... He finally came.

"Yo"

"Hello Hachiman"

His face becomes red from that. How cute. I can't get enough of how cute he is when he's flustered like this.

"So...have you told them yet?"

"Yes...I have. They seem to be sad but nothing serious. Our friendship is saved I suppose."

He seemed relieved. Well, they're arguably his only friends in school though, so it's not that unusual.

"So Hachiman...Do you mind if Yuigahama and Yukino-san know about us?"

I ask timidly. I would like them to approve of our relationship after all. If it does happen that is.

"Sure...I suppose...we are just childhood friends after all. It's not like we are dating right? So it's not that big of a deal."

"Ah..yeah..right."

I feel a bit sad hearing that.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh..no...I was just...It's nothing."

"Hmm...is that so? Is it possible that you want me to say that I like a certain smart and beautiful senpai. Like a certain someone in front of me?"

He says that while grinning. My face is really red from that. I suppose even a Hikigaya hachiman has a different side. And also when has he become this cheeky? Well not that I was complaining though. It's refreshing to see this new side of him.

"Maybe..."

I replied while smiling without me realizing it.

"...What a smile...Such cuteness..."

He whispers with his mouth hanging open. I could barely hear it.

"I am sorry? Did you just call me cute?"

"No...you must've heard wrong."

He immediately denies it and his face turning from blushing to serious.

"Is that so?"

I said while making a smug face.

"Please spare me your teasing."

He said while sighing.

"Oh..yeah..Hachiman can you give me your number?"

I ask casually.

"Oh-oh...S-sure...here you go"

Oh my, he even stutters at that. I just want to give him a hug and see how he reacts.

After that, we talked about a lot of things and then he walk me home.

"Good bye...Meguri."

He said my first name without being flustered. That's an improvement.

"Good bye...Hachiman."

"I am home"

I said while making my way to the living room.

"Welcome home"

The sound of my father reaches my ears.

"How's your day?"

He asks while watching television.

"Same as usual. Nothing extraordinary."

I said nonchalantly.

"When can I meet your boyfriend? Is he still busy?"

He said while turning his gaze from the television to me. His face was serious.

"Yes, he is. I'll tell you when he has the time."

I replied. My face was also serious.

"Remember...If he didn't meet me soon then the engagement will be continued."

"Yes...Father."

I replied while clutching my fist.

"I'll be going upstairs if there's nothing else."

"Go ahead."

I went to my room.

I still remember that time when I was arguing with my father.

 **Flashback**

"Morning father."

"Good morning Meguri. I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Father?"

"I have arranged a marriage for you. You can find the details in that bag by the couch."

"What!? Are you serious Father? Have I no say in this?"

I am enraged by that statement.

"Yes, I am serious. This is for you after all. There isn't any reason to decline it right?"

There wasn't even a single trace of doubt in his eyes. He genuinely thinks it's the best for me.

"Of course not. I already have someone I love. In fact, he is already my boyfriend."

Well... I should have to think about what I was going to say with a clear head but what's done is done.

"I see...is that so? Then I would like to meet him."

Well, shit..I should've stopped when I said I have someone I love.

"I...will inform him of that. He is quite busy with his studies at the moment."

I said nervously.

"I see...but if he can't meet me soon then the engagement will be continued. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father."

He didn't seem to believe me. I need to find a way to get him to be my boyfriend.

I am not going to let the man I love go. Not after we have finally meet again.

I am sorry Yukinoshita and Yuigahama-san but I am not going to lose in this one.

 **Flashback Ends**

I was really mad by that. I told him that I have a boyfriend without thinking about it first.

This happens a lot. When I think of him, I always can't think logically. When I think of other things I always think about the benefit that I'll gain and the risk that I'll be taking. But It's just different with him.

Arrgghh. I don't want to think about him anymore.

Love is just troublesome sometimes.

He somehow got better these days. He's more cheerful now. He is also not as hostile to other people as he used to be. It might be insignificant to other people. But it's definitely a welcomed improvement.

It's time for phase 2.

*Yawn*

I should go to sleep soon. I am really sleepy.

But not before I do the final stage of the plan.

* * *

 **Hachiman's POV**

"I am home"

Hmm...No one's answering. Komachi is still upstairs I suppose.

"Hey, Komachi...Let's eat!"

I call out to her.

"Oh...okay."

She shouts from upstairs.

Eventually, she came down.

We have a habit of eating together. We used to do it with mom and dad but since they work overtime now, they can't join us. So it's just the two of us now.

"Hey, Onii-chan."

"What?"

"You've been different for a few days now. Did something good happen?"

She asks confusedly.

"Not particularly."

"Oh yeah...By the way, how did the thing with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita-san go?"

"I reject them the other day."

I reply nonchalantly.

"W-w-what? Are you serious Onii-chan?"

She gasps in disbelieve. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She stumbles when saying that.

"Well...yeah. I mean I just see them as friends really."

"Oh no...Your life is fucked Onii-chan...Have you realize what you've done? You have just literally reject the only two person in this whole world that love you for who you are. You really are going to be forever alone idiot Onii-chan!"

Her face is as grim as human face can possibly be. She genuinely believes that I'll never find someone like that ever again. Onii-chan is disappointed in you Komachi. Onii-chan will have to subtract your Komachi points.

"Meh..I wouldn't say so.."

Love isn't everything you know. You can still survive without love.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...For one...You don't necessarily need love to survive in this world. And more importantly...It's not a given yet that I'll never find someone like that ever again."

"Just the kind of answer that I would expect from my Onii-chan..Wait...Did I hear that right? Are you serious Onii-chan?"

Her face turns from frowning in despair to a face filled with hope.

"Sure...I mean...We can't know for sure yet right?"

I answer casually.

"Hah...You really have changed Onii-chan."

She said bewildered and surprised.

"Really? I suppose yeah. Well, It's not too bad though right?"

"Not too bad? Are you kidding me? It's freaking great. You definitely have improved Onii-chan. I didn't think this day would finally come. I am so proud."

She said while puffing her chest in pride. She looks like a mother that is proud of her son.

"Sure..whatever."

"Is there a girl involved Onii-chan?"

She ask carefully.

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous! Of course not!"

I deny desperately.

"Fufufu...I see...So that's why you were so confident. Well...who is it Onii-chan?"

She ask with a smug face.

Her questions are really starting to get annoying.

"It's none of your business."

I reply seriously.

"Oh well...Just introduce me to Girlfriend-san when the time come alright?"

"Right..."

I am not even sure if she's even willing to be my girlfriend though.

"And also...pass up my thanks to her okay?"

"For what?"

I ask questioningly.

"For changing my rotten Onii-chan."

"Right...I'll pass it to Meguri then."

I reply casually not realizing that I let her name slip."

"Huh...Did you just say Meguri? You mean Meg-chan from our childhood?"

She ask excitedly.

"Uh...yeah"

"And also... Meguri huh...You are already on first-name term with her huh. You two sure are close."

She said while smirking.

"An-anyway...Do you still remember her?"

I changed the subject to hide how flustered I am.

"Of course I do.. Oh no..Onii-chan did you forget about her? Did you also forget your promise with her?"

Wait..what promise? I didn't remember anything like that and she didn't also mention that. Hmm...It's not that important I suppose.

"What promise? Well..It's not that important right? It's not like I promise her anything cliche like being my girlfriend when we meet again or something right?"

Komachi is holding her laugh. Her expression says it all.

"Ah..I actually did huh.."

Curse you, younger me!

What's with that promise? Well...I am a child at the time so It's probably understandable. But still...Something that ridiculous? Give me a break.

"Where is she now Onii-chan? I would like to meet her. And I suppose It makes sense If she's the one. While the other kids avoid you, she's the only one that's willing to play with you. You were best friends at Elementary school you know?"

I didn't remember that at all. Well...I could certainly see why we were best friends though.

"She's a senior in my school"

"I see...So..Is she the one that approached you?"

"Yeah"

"That so...let me ask you something Onii-chan."

"What is it?"

"Do you love her?"

*cough* *cough*

I almost died of choking right there.

"What's...with that question?"

I ask while panicking.

"Just answer it you idiot!"

"Alright...alright...calm down will you?"

That was the question I have been wondering for a long time.

She is without a doubt important to me.

Is she as important to me as Yuigahama and Yukinoshita? Or more?

And then her smile suddenly pops in my mind.

That smile. That genuine smile.

It was really cute.

I would like to be closer to her.

So...I suppose I really do love her.

Huh..Who would've known.

The great broken-hearted loner aka Hachiman has finally fall in love once more.

"Well..?"

She ask impatiently.

"Yes...I do love her."

I declared while making a serious face.

"Hmm...I see..Well you have my blessing so go for it Onii-chan!"

She voiced her support.

"Oh..and by the way, when can I meet her?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

I said nonchalantly.

"Well you better bring her home soon or I won't talk to you ever again."

She stated her threat.

If it was other people, I wouldn't even care but for my cute Imouto not to talk to her Onii-chan is blasphemy. I wouldn't allow it.

"Ah..of course I will Komachi."

And then her face turns to disgust.

"You filthy siscon, I feel bad for Meg-chan."

I can't believe it..My cute Imouto has just insulted her Onii-chan. Actually I am just over-reacting of course. This happens a lot. And no matter what anyone says, my Onii-chan love for you will never disappear Komachi. God...that sounded really creepy. It's like something from an incest anime. Maybe I really am a siscon.

And then I feel an earthquake.

A mini earthquake in my pocket to be precise.

I immediately realized it was my phone that's shaking.

"How bothersome..."

I said while checking who's calling.

When I realized who's calling, I Immediately become nervous.

"Hmm..what's wrong Onii-chan?"

She ask while looking confused,

"It's a...a...Meguri."

I answer awkwardly.

"W-w-what are you doing Onii-chan? Pick up the phone!"

She ask while panicking.

"Okay."

I answer timidly.

After I gather my courage, I pick it up.

"Hello Hachiman, good evening. Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Hello Meguri, no, I think I am free tomorrow."

I answer while trying to play it cool.

"Ah..I see. Then would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh..Of course. When and where should we meet up?"

I was trying to contain my happiness from leaking through the phone.

"How about at 10 in the mall? Sounds good?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright then..I am really sleepy so I am going to sleep first. Good night Hachiman."

"Good night Meguri."

And then she hung up the phone.

"So what did she say Onii-chan?"

"She..uh..ask me out on a date."

"OMG...Yasss...When and where Onii-chan!?"

She said while screaming into my freaking ears.

"Tomorrow... At the mall."

I said timidly.

"Hahhhhh? Tomorrow? Okay then, Let me handle everything. You just get a good rest for tomorrow Onii-chan."

She excitedly said that. Oh well...Even if I offer her to help she wouldn't accept it anyway.

After that, I went to sleep.

The next day. I woke up just in time for our date.

When I went downstairs, I found a note.

"Komachi is going out with her friends to watch some movie. I have already prepared some clothes for your date. Have fun. /(^_^)/"

I found the clothes on the couch.

The clothes she chosen wasn't that bad. In fact, it might be slightly better than my tastes. What a reliable Imouto.

I waited until 9.45 to go, since I don't want to be late and are feeling a little bit excited. Well maybe really excited but whatever.

So...I took the bus there since it's actually pretty far to go with a bike.

* * *

When I get there, Meguri calls out to me.

"Hachiman...Over here!"

"Ah..Meguri...Did you got here first?"

"Ah yeah...maybe I was too eager."

Her face blushed in embarrassment. It was cute.

"I see.."

And then she pouts.

"Don't you have anything to say about my dress?"

She ask bashfully.

And then I observed her choice of clothing which I found to be quite nice but doesn't match her attitude at all.

She is wearing quite a mature dress that are usually for fancy and formal parties. But she is acting like a really cute high school girl in love which she is. But you get the point right?

Well..It's not that I hated it though. I quite liked it in fact.

"Ahem"

Oh right, I haven't commented on her dress yet.

"I like it."

I said bashfully as well.

"I see...Well...I decided to dress different today, so I was afraid that you might not like it."

She said timidly while blushing.

How could someone look so mature and be cute at the same time?

She is literally perfect. If someone ask me, how a mature yet cute person looks. I'll just introduce them with Meguri.

"Oh..no...I definitely liked it."

"Thank goodness. Anyway, is your eyes fine? They seem to be in a bad shape."

"Ah..now that you mentions it. My eyes aren't exactly great right now. I have trouble seeing things."

"Oh..that so? Let's go buy you a glasses then!"

She said looking excited and raring to go.

"Sure I suppose."

I answer trying to keep it cool.

After a while we arrived at the shop.

"How about this one Hachiman? Or do you prefer eye contacts?"

"Sure, I prefer glasses."

I hate eye contacts. I don't know how people could just stick it in their eyes. It looks horrible to me.

I grab the glasses from her hand and try it out.

"How do I look?"

"Meguri approves."

"Okay then we'll go with this one then. Oh and Meguri...Do you need a glasses as well?"

"Probably...My eyesight has been pretty bad lately. I am really bad at seeing really far things."

"You definitely need one then. Hmm...How about this one?"

"No thank you, I think I'll have the same as you."

"Okay then."

"How do I look?"

"You look cute"

That slip from my mouth.

"Oh my...How straightforward of you Hikigaya-san."

She said teasingly. I swear to god, she's enjoying this.

After that, both of us paid for our glasses and left the store.

"So where should we go next? Shopping for clothes?"

"Ha? I didn't know you are the type to go shopping for clothes."

She said while smirking.

"Idiot, I mean for you of course."

I said while feeling annoyed.

"Geez, I was just joking alright. How about we just went for a walk and look around the mall?"

"Sounds good to me."

And then she timidly pull my shirt.

"Can we uh..hold hands?"

"Oh..um..sure.."

I reply bashfully.

And so we spent the next few hours window shopping.

After that, we started to grow bored and decide to head somewhere else.

"Hmm...Where should we go next?"

"Oh..How about the Arcade?"

"Sure...I suppose."

After a while, we arrived at the arcade.

There's not that many people there.

"What should we do first Hachiman?"

"How about shooting games?"

I ask, confused of what Meguri might find interesting.

"Sure, I've never played a shooting game though, so please be gentle with me. This is my first time after all."

That sounded really wrong without a context.

I have a feeling she meant to do that though.

After that, we do a lot of the games in the arcade.

And then...

"Oh..Hachiman...We haven't gone there right? Let's go there!"

"Sure.."

The place she wanted to go is the sacred place reserved for riajuu.

The holy photo booth.

Although..At this point I am pretty much also a riajuu.

I am sorry my fellow loners, I have failed you all.

Anyway, we went into the photo booth.

"I am going to start the timer okay?"

"Sure"

Soft.

What is this softness that I am feeling?

Oh..It's her cleavage. Oh bless you romcom God.

*flash*

"Hmm..not bad."

"Yeah..I think so too. Do you want to add anything to the photo?"

"Yeah..wait for a minute."

She puts in a few love symbols and frames. She also writes our names and a triangle beside her name.

A triangle.

Why a triangle?

"Why a triangle?"

"Oh..about that. Well, you know that triangle are called 'Sankakkei' right."

"Yeah, So?"

"So..If you put a triangle beside my name, what does it say?"

I try to figure out this puzzle. It's not often she goes into intellectual mode like this.

"Hmm..So It's 'Meguri Sankakkei'. right?"

"Not exactly, Most people uses it this way. So they put a coma in between 'san' and 'kakkei'. And also remove the 'i' in kakkei. Kakke is a casual way of saying cool right? Almost like 'kakkoi'. So what does it say now?"

"So...It's Meguri-san, is cool."

Wow...That was actually a clever play on words.

"I am surprised you knew about these stuff Meguri. Where do you find these things?"

"Oh...I found it on 2chan."

"What? Are you serious? Did you frequently visit 2chan Meguri?"

Did I hear that right? Meguri just mentioned that she visits 2chan. That's even worse than 4chan.

"No comment"

She said while looking as if she just had a Vietnam flashback.

After that, we spent another few hours in the arcade until late at night.

"Wow...It's already this late at night...Want go to the park to rest for a bit?"

I said breaking up the mood.

"Yeah..sure, Let's go."

* * *

After we arrived at the park, We sat at the nearby benches.

We were silent for a while.

Until I broke the ice while saying.

"The moon sure is beautiful, Isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

She said bashfully.

I gather my courage and finally said the words I have been longing to say to her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No thank you, I can't..sorry... maybe next time."

She said while looking sad.

"I wasn't expecting that. Why can't you go out with me?"

I ask desperately.

"It's because I already have a fiancee."

"I-I-see..."

I was sad. Her words pain my chest. I feel like I am going to cry at any moment. I should've seen this coming. She have always seen me as a friend, nothing more. I shouldn't have push my luck.

"Except..."

She suddenly said, what she said gave me a little bit of hope to hold on to.

"Except what?"

I ask, hoping that she would gave me a chance.

"Except...A certain someone would go out with me first and convince my father to call off the engagement."

I can't believe my ears, maybe I made the right decision after all.

Thank you romcom God.

"Does that mean...You would go out with me?"

I finally ask.

"Of course Hachiman, you are the only one that I love all these years after all."

"I see...You've loved me since we were kids huh.."

"Well yeah..You made me a promise after all."

"You still remember it?"

"Of course.."

"Anyway, It's really late now. We should went home."

"Yeah."

We got up from the bench and was about to leave.

Until something ruined our romantic atmosphere.

It was a police officer.

The police officer came to us and said.

"What are you kids doing here this late at night? I would've to take you kids back to the station first and wait until both of your parents pick you up."

He said looking seriously.

This is bad. This is seriously bad.

I look at Meguri, questioning her what to do with my eye movements.

She understands and reply with I got this.

Both of us were silent until Meguri suddenly cried.

"Officer, I am sorry but can you let us go? My brother here has autism and adhd. Our parents are always working and I am busy at school. He was always alone at home, and today he ran off to this park. He said he can't take it being alone anymore. I don't want to be a burden to both of our parents. So please...officer."

She was crying really hard. I could hardly see if she's crying for real or not.

And then she suddenly turns to me.

"I am sorry my dear little brother, I promise I would never leave you alone at home anymore. So please...Come home."

She said while crying her eyes out.

"Y-yes"

I said bashfully.

"Thank you."

She said while looking as if she was thanking me.

I switch my gaze to the Police officer that was silent the whole time.

He was crying. Seriously?

Well...I understand though. She really is good with her acts.

Shiromeguri meguri at her finest ladies and gentlements.

After some time, the officer stopped crying turns to me while saying.

"I see...I'll let this one go. Don't be too much of a burden to your sister okay? I am sure your family misses you as well. Don't run away again okay?"

He said while patting me.

"Y-yes."

"That's good."

Meguri then speaks.

"I am sorry but we need to get home officer."

She said timidly.

"Ah of course, but before you go. I have something for you."

He hand me a fidget spinner.

Seriously? A fidget spinner?

Well It's better than having to be taken to a police station I suppose.

Both of us were surprised.

"I heard that this toy really helped people that have adhd, so here you go. I was going to bring this to the station to play with my friends but clearly you need it more."

"Ah..thank you."

I said while looking surprised.

Did this grown man, not to mention a police officer. Is going to buy a toy that was meant for adhd kid to show to his friends at the station?

What has this world come to?

I mean there's nothing wrong with it. But still.

By the way, I don't believe that this toy could help people with adhd in the slightest. I believe those kids should be getting real treatment, not this toy.

After that, we say goodbye to the police officer and went home.

I walked her home first of course.

It's this late in the night, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girlfriend.

After a while we arrived at her house.

"Thank you for walking me home, boyfriend-kun."

"You're welcome, girlfriend-san."

After that, I went home.

My house aren't locked. It's probably Komachi that unlocked it after Mom and dad slept. I owe you Komachi.

Anyway, I head to the door and opens it.

"I am home."

No one answers.

Well that's to be expected. Mom and dad should be asleep by now. The same goes for Komachi of course.

I lock the door and put it in the table.

After that, I head upstairs and was going to sleep.

I open the door to my room and jump into the bed.

I lay on my bed while thinking about her.

I finally did it.

I got a girlfriend.

Today, I once again caught a glimpse of how manipulative she is.

Thinking about it, I might be dancing in her palm all along.

But it doesn't really bother me.

My girlfriend sure is interesting.

My phone suddenly rings.

Who the hell is mailing me this time of the night?

Oh..It's Meguri...Nevermind then. I take it back. I'll reply I suppose.

"Good night Hachiman."

"Good night Meguri."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I honestly thought that the reviews are going to be far worse than this but hey I am not complaining.**

 **Sorry for the lack of grammar and that there's a lot of mistakes in this fanfic. It's been years since I write anything decent. Especially Japanese stuff.**

 **For betrayed Dreams, If you want to request a new character or categories then you have to email fanfic support. Although sadly they haven't replied to me yet. And also the Big bro part was intentional. My friend actually requested that I use that Instead of Onii-chan since he's more used to it. But if you guys want I'll change it.**

 **And also thank you for the critics Awesomenes11 and Nobody. I'll take a note of those and try my best for the future. Especially Hachiman's thought and descriptive text. I suck at those.**

 **And for Calvados...You'll understand eventually.**

 **And for the person that recommend me to use the Student council work route, I'll actually be using that for the next one. Hope you don't mind.**

 **I also want to say sorry if the characters personalities are somewhat OC, well except for Meguri. I am trying to give her an OC personality that is kinda like Haruno or Isshiki because i think her personality is somewhat too plain. And the amount of memes in this Fanfic, I am really enjoying making this and would try to make this a little bit less boring by adding that. But if you guys don't like it, I could stop. Just tell me okay?**

 **And...For the guy that was wondering why Yukino wasn't picked. I am sorry but there's too many of those already. I would've like to see Meguri get some of the love as well.**

 **And the last one** **..I've always been wondering this...How do you respond to reviews? Am I doing it right or I should've used the pm feature?**

 **Anyway, Thanks for the supports.**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. The Proposal

**Hachiman's POV**

The next day.

"Hey, Onii-chan. How did it go?"

Ask Komachi across the dining table.

"It went well, She's my girlfriend now."

I answered casually while eating my breakfast.

"Ah...I see...Well, that's to be expected. Congrats Onii-chan."

She said while looking relieved.

"Thanks, Komachi."

"No problem, And also... Don't hurt her Onii-chan, Or It will really be the end of you."

She looked at me straight in the eye with a spooky face and said that.

My sister really is scary.

Anyway, after we finish eating our breakfast. I was about to get my bike when someone rings the doorbell.

I went to my door and opens it.

"Morning Hachiman."

She said with a dazzling smile that pierces my heart.

I was just standing there in front of the door, with my mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong Hachiman? Aren't we going to school?"

She asks playfully.

I didn't expect her to come to my house just so we can go to school together.

This girl is just full of surprises.

"Oh...Yeah..Sure..Come on in first."

"Okay then, I am coming in."

And then we went to the kitchen to wait for Komachi, finishing her breakfast.

After Komachi saw Meguri. She immediately gasps and almost chokes on the food.

"Onii-chan! You didn't tell me Meguri was going to come by."

"Well..I didn't know either."

I said while sighing.

"Hello Komachi-chan, It's been a while."

Meguri said casually.

"Ah..yeah..It's been a while Meguri-san, You haven't changed at all."

"You too Komachi-chan."

They said casually to each other.

"Anyway, I could go by myself. You guys can go first."

Komachi said while still eating her breakfast.

"You sure Komachi?"

I asked, worried for my sister.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. Just go already"

"Okay then, take care Komachi. You ready Meguri?"

"Yeah, Let's go. Bye Komachi-chan."

"Bye."

And then we went outside.

"So...Do you prefer walking or being on a bike?"

"I would like the bike If you don't mind."

That's unexpected.

Especially because she always walk to school.

Maybe she just got tired of it or something?

That must be it.

I wouldn't inquire any further for answers though.

While I was preparing my bike she immediately hops in with her cheeky smile.

Well, she saves me the time I suppose.

I decide not to comment on it and just get on the bike and went to school.

Halfway to school.

Meguri started a conversation, breaking the silence.

"Hey Hachiman."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with me telling others about us?"

She ask carefully.

To be honest I don't really care about others opinion about me that much but these days, I seem to care about them if not a little bit.

"Sure...What can possibly go wrong?"

I said sarcastically.

"Haha...Maybe you could finally be famous around school. And make a harem along the way?" If you are going to do that, make sure to include Yuigahama and Yukinoshita-san okay?"

She said sarcastically as well.

"Right..."

And then I could feel her face turn serious.

"What if we tell Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san about us later at the club?"

She ask bashfully, her soft and sad voice filled my ears.

I could see clearly that she is really nervous about this.

I thought about this for some time yesterday as well. I don't know how they will react to this.

The only thing both of us could wish for is that they took it well.

"Yeah, sure. Let's tell them the truth. Don't worry, everything will be fine Meguri."

I said as I try to reassure her.

"Thanks Hachiman."

She thanked me with her usual trademark smile that I loved.

After that, both of us doesn't say a single word to each other.

Merely the presence of each other is enough for the both of us.

After a while, we passed some students going to school on foot.

They seem to be surprised seeing the "famous" former student council president on a bike with a loser like me.

We pay them no mind and went to our respective classroom.

* * *

Class went as usual. There are a few whisper here and there that clearly involves me since they sometimes took a glance at me.

I pay them no mind and went to go eat lunch in my usual spot.

It was quiet there as usual.

At least for a few minutes until I heard the voices of a girl and a boy.

It looks like a confession.

It's not really my problem so I decided to ignore them.

At least I was about to, until I notice that the girl was none other than Meguri.

I felt pain in my chest.

I was feeling really anxious.

Is this how jealousy felt?

It certainly is not a good feeling.

I decided to eavesdrop for a bit, to ease my anxiousness.

"You..uh..look good with your new glasses Shiromeguri-san."

He said as he try to flatter her.

"Thanks."

She respond with a smile.

"Um..S-s-shiromeguri-san...W-w-would you g-g-g-go out with me?"

The boy said with extreme shyness that caused him to stutter.

He reminds me of a certain weird-haired weirdo that plays card games and stutter a lot.

"I appreciate your offer, but sadly I would have to refuse since I am already in a relationship."

She said with a gentle but stern tone.

"Why?...Why did this happen to me?...Tell me Shiromeguri-san..Who is it? At least tell me that."

He said while tears roll down his cheeks.

His face and tone was filled with despair and anger.

Meguri takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I suppose it's fine, It's Hikigaya Hachiman. You may not know him."

She said with an expression of relief.

It's almost like a burden has been lifted from her chest.

But the boy expression was different.

His expression was now filled with pure anger and disgust.

He immediately speaks while raising his tone.

"You mean Hikigaya that's a grade below us? That Hikigaya who's known as an asshole and creep by the whole school? Are you fucking kidding me Meguri?"

He said with anger.

Meguri sigh and her expression turned serious.

"Yes, that's him. What's wrong with dating someone younger than me? And also don't act like you know him, you dipshit. You just heard rumors about him, you don't know him personally like I do. Don't call me by my first name again. And if you ever talk shit about him again. I'll destroy your reputation at school so much that you'll quit school and commit suicide."

Wow, that was extreme.

It's the first time I have ever seen Meguri that mad.

Remind me not to make her mad.

The boy was startled.

He was also surprised at what happened to Meguri.

And then Meguri closes her eyes and breathe in.

She looks more calmed now.

Meguri then speaks again with a more relaxed and calmed expression.

"Look...I am sorry that I can't be your girlfriend. I know that you are feeling really anxious and angry right now. But please respect my own choice. And if you can't do that, then I ask that you leave me alone."

She said with a gentle tone once again.

However, The boy immediately yell at her while crying.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you! I've waited for so long...And yet...You accept him? How could you! You will pay for that!"

He raised his right hand.

He was about to slap her.

I instinctively dash at him and parry his hand with mine.

Both of them was surprised.

"You'll pay for this!"

He yells while leaving us.

Silence followed after that.

After a few minutes in silence, Meguri opens her mouth.

"Thanks Hachiman...For saving me."

She said bashfully while blushing.

"A-ah It's no problem."

I said flustered.

"Let's sit there."

"Okay."

"Who's that anyway?"

"Oh..He's just my classmate. Don't worry about him. And also...I don't know you had a habit for spying on girls, you creep."

She said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Seriously? I saved her, and this is what I got in return?

Well, you'll regret teasing me.

"No...I only spy exclusively on one girl. The only girl that I loved to be precise."

I voiced out my comeback with a smug face.

Her cheeks turned crimson. It's almost like a tomato.

Ha! How's that for a comeback?

"Geez...How did you got so good with this?"

She respond timidly while lowering her head.

"Well..I learned from the best after all. By the way, I just saved you. Don't reward me with your teasing."

I said while looking annoyed.

"Fufufu..You want a reward huh? How about this?"

She moved behind me and wrap her arms around my head while petting my head gently.

"W-wha?"

It was unexpected.

But felt good nonetheless.

We stayed like that for a whole minute.

I tried to say something.

"He-"

"Don't ruin the mood Hachiman."

I stopped speaking after that.

She was right. It's better this way.

Total silence.

I felt at peace like this. And I imagine she also feel the same.

We stayed like that until the bell signaling the end of lunch came.

After that we part ways and went to our respective classroom.

School has ended and I decided to go to the clubroom.

Originally, I was going to Meguri's classroom first. But I unfortunately don't know where that might be.

After I arrived in front of the classroom, I waited for Meguri to shows up.

After a minute or two, she finally came.

"Hey Hachiman. You ready?"

"Yeah..."

I said while feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Hachiman, I am sure everything is going to be okay."

She said while staring at my face with her usual smile, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, You're right."

"There you go."

Before we go in, She hold my hand while smiling at me.

I smile back at her.

She really is a dependable girlfriend.

And then I open the door and quickly head inside.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun...and...Shiromeguri-san?"

"Hey, Hikki..What's Shiromeguri-senpai doing here?"

Both of them ask with a confused look on their face.

Both of their expression then turned grim when they notice that our hands were linked.

"Ah..I see...So that's how it is. So the rumors were true after all."

Yukinoshita said as if she had solved something.

So the rumors are about us after all.

"Yes...Meguri and I are dating."

Both of them were silent.

But after a while, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"It was...a surprise...But we will give both of you our blessings."

"I'll give mine as well."

Yuigahama said as well.

Well...that's a relief.

"It was unexpected...To see both of you together. I wouldn't have ever see this coming."

Yukinoshita said.

"Well...Let's just say we had a history together."

Meguri suddenly said playfully.

Both of them were bewildered but decide not to intrude any further.

"Oh and also...You look handsome with the glasses Hikki."

She said bashfully while blushing.

"Ah..Thanks Yuigahama."

I said while blushing as well.

And then Meguri puffs out her cheek while sulking and said.

"Hey...Don't go cheating on me now."

The three of us simply laughed at Meguri's.

After that we talked about a lot of things.

And then a certain topic comes up...

"So have you guys..you know..have sex yet?"

Yuigahama ask bashfully.

I dropped my tea that I was about to drink.

What in the hell is she asking?

"What was that about? And no, we haven't!"

I answered feeling annoyed.

And then suddenly, Meguri close in on me and whispered to my ears with the sexiest and the lewdest voice ever known to mankind.

It wasn't very loud but it was audible enough for Yukinoshita and Yuigahama to hear.

"What are you talking about Hachiman? Of course we have silly. Or have you forget about that night? That night when you lured me into your empty house to satisfy all your desires. That night when you ravage me and teach me the pleasure of being a woman. And also that time when you use my braids to hold me while your-"

"All right, that's enough."

I said with a stern tone while also blushing.

I couldn't believe that she just whispered that to my ears. I could feel her breath and her pink lips grazed my ears just then.

It was so lewd that my cheeks are basically tomatoes right now.

Everyone were blushing. All the girls in the clubroom apart from Meguri were blushing crimson.

"HAHAHAH...I didn't hear anything...HAHAHA."

Yukinoshita laughs maniacally as she try to not hear any more of that by covering her ears.

I guess she's the type to deny something when she can't take it huh.

She's also isn't good with indecent stuff I suppose.

"Ah..I..see...That's...How...It...Is...Huh..."

Yuigahama said weirdly. She's like a robot.

I think we just broke her.

"Oh..My..Have I gone too far?"

She said playfully.

"YOU THINK!?"

The three of us yelled at Meguri in sync.

"Geez...I am sorry that I have a better sense of humor than you guys."

She said while pouting.

After a while everything went normal.

"My image of you are broken, Shiromeguri-san."

Yukinoshita said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mine as well."

Followed by Yuigahama while sighing.

Meguri only respond by smiling once again.

What a troublesome girlfriend.

After that, no request came and so we went home.

* * *

I went to Saize together with Meguri while Yuigahama and Yukinoshita went home.

"So Hachiman...You remember when I told you that I had a fiancee?"

Meguri suddenly ask.

"Yes...I do remember. What are we going to do about it?"

"How about having dinner in my place tonight and talk about it with my father?"

"Sure"

After that we went to her house.

"I am home."

"I am coming in."

Both of us said in sync as we went inside.

"Welcome home"

Said her father.

Her father looks really tired.

Her father analyze me for a bit and offer me to have dinner.

I was feeling really nervous.

And so, while we were having dinner.

Her father ask some question at me.

It was mostly some formal stuff.

And then an important question came up.

"Do you love my daughter?"

He ask with a serious face.

"Yes I do."

I respond with an equally serious face as well.

"Well that's great. Now, I can get to the more important stuff."

He said while looking relief.

"Hikigaya-kun and Meguri. This might come as a surprise but I have a disease. A tumor in my head to be exact. I could go for an operation, but unfortunately there's a chance it might fail and I die in the process."

Both of us were shocked.

Didn't Meguri know about this?

"What are you talking about dad?"

Meguri ask desperately.

"I am sorry, that I have kept this a secret from you. This is why I want you to make him your boyfriend as soon as possible and meet me."

He said with an apologetic face.

"So..you knew...about it?"

"Yes Meguri. I know that you've been lying to me. I am your father after all."

"And about the engagement..."

"Oh...I just use that as an excuse to encourage you more since I don't have that many time left. I already know that you wouldn't even bother to check inside it. So I didn't prepare anything inside."

He said that so casually.

Meguri was dumbfounded after knowing it was a lie.

"Geez..I was really nervous about it you know. Don't hide anything like that again okay? And promise me to do the operation."

She said while crying and hugging her father.

"Haha..I am sorry."

He said while laughing and also hugging her.

Some quality family time. How nice.

We talked about a lot of things after that.

Meguri is in the kitchen washing the dishes.

I was going to offer helping her but she declined it.

And so, I am here with her father.

There was silence until her father decide to speak.

"Hikigaya kun, take care of her okay?"

"Of course, Shiromeguri-san."

He just smiles at my respond.

And then I decided to ask him a question.

"Shiromeguri-san, can I ask you a question?"

I ask nervously.

"Sure..Go ahead."

He said casually.

"What's Meguri's finger-size?"

I said trying to keep up my cool front without blushing.

"What?...Oh...I see..I'll write it in a paper."

He was surprised and confused at first, but immediately catch my point.

And then, he wrote it on a small paper.

"Here you go."

He handed it to me.

"Thank you."

I said thankfully.

"And Hikigaya-kun..."

"Yes?"

I ask thoughtfully.

"Good luck."

He said with a smile.

"Thank you."

I reply with gratitude.

After that I went home since It was late at night.

God, that was nerve-wracking.

Well, thankfully his dad is supportive of it.

It could have gone far worse.

It might be too soon, but whatever.

I've already decided on it.

But here comes the hard part.

Convincing my own parents.

I'll do it tomorrow.

I am too tired right now.

Besides, they are probably asleep by now.

I was going to sleep until I heard my phone buzzing.

It's probably Meguri, saying good night.

"Good night, Hachiman."

Yep, it is.

That made me smile a bit.

"Good night, Meguri."

After replying to it, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning.

I was about to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast when I noticed something unusual.

There's my Mom and Dad there.

That doesn't happen very often. They usually have already gone for work by now.

"Good morning Hachiman, take a seat."

My Mom said while keeping a poker face.

"Yes? Where's Komachi mom?"

I ask while feeling confused.

"She has already gone to school."

My Dad said with a serious face.

Really? That's unusual.

"So...What's up?"

I ask nervously.

"We have already heard everything from Komachi."

Mom said with extreme tense.

"I-I..see."

I respond bashfully.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

Dad asks bluntly.

"Yes..."

After that, Both of their expressions become one of relief.

"Ah..finally my son has a girlfriend."

My mom said with proud.

"Yes...I didn't think this day would have come."

Dad also said with proud.

Did they seriously believe I'll end up forever alone or something?

How despicable.

But there's one more thing.

Might as well, do it now.

"Listen..Mom..Dad..I have something I want to tell both of you."

I speak up, nervously.

"Yes..What is it?"

Both of them ask with anticipation.

"I..am..Going to well...Propose her...At her graduation day...Is that okay?"

I said timidly, scared to what they might respond with.

"Ah..That so..If you are so sure about it, then yes both of us approve."

My Mom said with a pleased look on her face.

"Thanks, Mom..Dad."

"You're welcome son."

Well, that went well.

After that, Both of them went to work and I went to school.

As I was going to go, Someone ring the doorbell.

It's probably Meguri.

As I was opening my door.

I was greeted by a sight that I have come to enjoy and feel familiar with.

"Hello Hachiman, good morning. Shall we go to school now?"

She asks with a big grin on her face.

"Sure..why not?"

I reply back.

"Oh yeah...I just met your parents just now. They were saying something about a bad future ahead of me. What was that about?"

She said thoughtfully

*sigh*

I heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

I said reassuring her.

"Okay then, If that's what you think."

We went to school on a bike like usual.

After we arrived. We part ways and went to our own classroom.

I spend most of the class thinking about how to get the money.

I wouldn't want to burden my parents.

I would use my money that I have been saving up, but it still wouldn't be enough.

Maybe I should do a part time job.

It's not like graduation day is coming soon, but I would have liked being independent and having more money anyway.

A home tutor maybe?

But who would hire a tutor like me anyway?

I decided to drop the thought.

Or so I was going to, until someone calls out to me.

"I am sorry, but are you Hikigaya Hachiman?"

She walks up to my desk and said timidly.

"Yes I am, is there anything I could help you with?"

She fidgets slightly and finally said.

"I-I..was wondering if you are willing to tutor me on Japanese?"

Wow, talking about plot convenience.

Well, I'll accept it I suppose. There's no reason for me to decline it.

"Uh...sure...When and where?"

"In my house and after school, if you don't mind."

That's fast.

"Okay, sure."

"Okay then. See you Hikigaya-kun."

She said happily and goes back to her seat.

I just noticed something.

The whole class are staring at me.

They look at me in disbelief.

What's so weird about me accepting her request?

I need money too you know?

And then people start to come towards my desk.

"Um..Can you tutor me too?"

A girl said timidly.

"Me too!"

Shouted a guy across my desk.

There's a lot of people.

They are asking for my help.

This is weird.

Anyway, I'll try to put everything in order for now.

"Why did you guys asked me for help? There are far better people to ask help from such as Hayama and Yukinoshita."

I ask questioningly.

"Well...Hayama is busy with his club and Yukinoshita-san is a little bit...unfriendly."

Said one of the girls.

"I know right."

Said one of the guys in the back.

"Well...It's also because the exam is coming, and we don't want to get a bad mark on Japanese or other humanities subject. We originally didn't want to ask you. Because we thought that you're going to decline rudely anyway. But after we've seen that. I could clearly see that the rumors are wrong and you're actually a pretty nice guy."

The girl that was asking for my help earlier said while blushing.

That's right, the final test is coming.

Hmm, maybe my classmates weren't so bad after all.

"Okay then, I'll accept. We'll figure out the schedule and what to do later. For now, let's exchange phone numbers so that we can communicate easily."

I think I pushed my luck a little bit too far there.

There's no way they're going to give me their phone numbers.

"Oh sure..here you go."

"Here.."

"Thanks, Hikigaya-kun. Here you go."

Almost everyone handed me their phone numbers.

This is unexpected but acceptable.

I could see Yuigahama smiling at me while the rest of Hayama's clique ignored me.

Who would have thought this day would've come?

The day I finally get along with my classmate.

I suppose life in my class will be far better from now on.

After that, class is mostly uneventful.

I can feel that my classmates have warmed up to me more since then.

When I was about to go home, I waited near the school gate for Meguri.

After a few minutes or so, she finally shows up.

"Hey Meguri."

I call out to her.

"Hello, Hachiman."

She replies with a gentle tone and a smile on her face.

"So..I heard that you accepted your classmates' request to tutor them."

She said questioningly.

"Yeah...Is it that weird?"

I ask thoughtfully.

"Of course, the old you won't even consider it for a split second. You truly have changed Hachiman. To think that you were the most hated guy in school. And now It's the opposite now. I even heard that some girls from the first-year have a crush on you."

She said teasingly.

The thought on how she acquires those information frighten me.

"Surely You Jest. But anyway what changes about me so much?"

I ask with anticipation.

"Hmm...It's your personality and your glasses I suppose."

She said while deep in thought.

"My glasses?"

I ask bewildered.

"Yeah. You actually looked handsome when you're not being grumpy and your eyes don't look dead because of the glasses."

"Oh..I see..."

I blushed at that.

"Now..now..Don't go cheating on me with those first-years."

She said playfully.

"Ha! You wish. I am already content with my cute girlfriend."

I said proudly.

"Is that so..then I have nothing to worry about then."

She said proudly as well.

"So...Me and my classmates are going to one of my classmate house to study for the upcoming test. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure...It'll be nice getting to know new people."

She replied while being excited.

After that, we went to my classmate house.

It was normal.

Nothing extraordinary about it.

I ring the doorbell and wait for my classmate to open it.

After a minute or two, the door opened and my classmate emerged behind it.

"Ah..Hikigaya-kun and...Shiromeguri senpai?"

She asked, bewildered as to why a third-year would also come to her house.

"Oh..I am also going to study with you guys since I am also not very good at Japanese. Is that okay?"

She said with excitement emerging from her.

She's very resourceful, I'll give her that.

"Ah..I see...It's okay Shiromeguri-san. Come in both of you. The others are already waiting."

"Ah, I see...Then I am coming in."

Both of us said that when we got in.

After walking down to the living room where everyone is gathered.

I decided to speak up.

"Sorry for being late. Shiromeguri-senpai is also going to join us."

"Nice to meet all of you."

She said while bowing her head.

It feels weird calling her Shiromeguri since after all this time I used her first name.

Everyone looked surprised.

And then someone raised her hand.

"Yes, What is it?"

"Are the rumors true? Are you guys dating?"

He asks bluntly.

Everyone is getting excited about the answer.

I look at her and she just smiles at me.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Meguri and I are dating."

"Hooooo!"

Everyone shouted while looking surprised.

"Wow...Nice Hikigaya."

"Bringing your new girlfriend here to boast eh?"

"Ah..calling each other with first name already? How cute...kyaaa!"

Everyone cheered for us.

"Ah..no..It's not like that...Anyway, let's just get started."

I tried to calm everyone down while Meguri is laughing her ass off.

"Uh..Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Meguri asks the owner of the house.

"Oh..It's just around the corner.."

"Thanks."

She said while dashing to the bathroom.

While she is in the bathroom, everyone turned towards me.

"Hey Hikigaya, What about the payment?"

"Yeah...How much do you want? We can't pay you much but we'll try."

Some of my classmates said while looking down.

"Oh...It doesn't have to be a lot. I'll let you guys decide."

I said that because I don't want to look bad in front of them.

"Ah..That so..Okay then. But why do you need the money anyway?"

One of them asks with anticipation.

Is it okay to tell them?

Probably. They don't seem to be that stupid to tell others or Meguri anyway.

I suppose I'll at least tell my classmates.

"I need it to buy a gift for Meguri's graduation day."

I said casually.

"Oh..What kind of gift? Is it really that expensive?"

Everyone was listening closely.

"A ring."

I said casually once again.

"Hooooo!"

And they became fired up once again.

"Ho...Amazing Hikigaya-kun."

"Good luck Hikigaya-kun."

"Kyaa...You're so sweet."

And then Meguri came back from the bathroom.

Everyone suddenly became silent.

"Did I miss something?"

Meguri ask bewildered.

"No..nothing at all."

I said while everyone is smirking at me.

After that little commotion, we studied until late at night.

"Thanks Hikigaya-kun..Good bye everyone."

One of the girls said while preparing to go home.

"Bye."

Some of us that's left said good bye.

"Well...We've been here long enough. Let's go Meguri. Good bye everyone."

"Yeah..Good bye everyone."

We left the house and went for Meguri's house first.

After a while, we arrived there and part ways.

"Good night Hachiman."

"Good night Meguri."

* * *

A few weeks has passed.

The home-tutoring is going well and I think I am going to have enough for the ring.

I am currently watching the news.

It shows a Mexican man named Carlos just lost his car.

Poor guy.

It's Sunday today.

Fortunately, there aren't any of my classmates that wanted to study today.

And so I decided to go buy the ring today.

I took the bus to get to the mall and walked into the jewelry store.

As I was entering the store, I was greeted by one of the employees.

"Hello Sir, How can I help you today?"

"Oh..I would like to buy a ring."

"Ah..I see...Follow me then."

The employee then guided me to a pile of rings that sit neatly under the glass case.

One ring immediately caught my eye.

It's a platinum ring with a heart-shaped sapphire in the middle.

I really liked it.

"Ah...Can I see that one?"

"Certainly sir."

He immediately opens the glass case and picks up the ring.

"Here you go, sir."

"Ah..thank you."

Yep, It's perfect.

"I'll take this one then. And also can I request to carve something on it?"

"Oh certainly. Where and what would you like the carving to say?"

"One is 'Hachiman▲' and the other one 'Meguri▲'."

It was certainly silly. But I think she would love it.

"I'll take a note of that sir. Now..Here's the receipt."

I take a look at the receipt.

It was certainly expensive but it's not something I can't afford.

After I paid for it. I went home.

As I was about to go home.

My phone rings.

I take a look at who's calling.

It's Meguri.

I accept it and spoke.

"Hey Meguri. What's up?"

She was just crying.

"What's wrong?"

I ask her while panicking.

"It's my Father...My father died this morning."

"I-I see..."

I felt sad hearing that. And he was so supportive of our relationship too.

"Can you come here for a bit? I felt lonely."

She asked me while crying.

I certainly couldn't leave her alone.

"Okay, I'll be going there."

"Thanks, Hachiman."

And then she hangs up.

I dashed to her house.

I find the front door unlocked and immediately rush inside.

It was dark.

I could hear Meguri, She's crying in the living room.

I immediately call out to her.

"Meguri...Are you okay?"

"No..But I feel better that you're here."

She said trying to lighten the mood but failed as she continues to cry.

"It's okay Meguri, I am here for you."

"Thanks..."

After she has calmed down, she told me what happened.

"My father died this morning when he was watching TV. He suddenly fell into the floor and faint. I immediately call for help and brought him to the hospital. But It was too late."

She explained to me while still trying to hold her tears.

"I see...When's the funeral will be held?"

I asked.

"It's next week. You'll come right?"

She asked me with a desperate tone.

"Of course I will."

I answer trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, Hachiman."

"Don't mention it."

After that, I stayed with her until she felt better.

* * *

Today is when her Father's funeral is being held.

"There are a lot of people here. And there are still many outside waiting to pay their respect. Apparently, Meguri's Father is a very social person and therefore knew many people. People outside are getting agitated to how long they have to wait. I suppose they're dying to get in here."

I paid my respect and stayed with Meguri until the end.

Meguri seems better than that one time.

I suppose she has learned to accept her Father's death.

I wonder if I would have this kind of funeral as well.

A funeral where people would actually miss me.

Well, It would be great if that was true.

* * *

Today is the dreaded final exam day.

I could feel the atmosphere of the school darkens.

Despair is in the air.

The amount of despair here is the equivalent of the amount in a danganronpa game.

Many students try to desperately salvage their limited time to study before the test and a few just casually relax probably relying on their wits to outsmart the feared teachers guarding the test.

And what about me?

I am just casually trying to teach almost every single of my classmates about Japanese subjects.

It's as easy as riding a bike.

Except that the bike is on fire. You are on fire. And everything is on fire.

And then shortly after that, The time of the test came.

Everyone is doing their best here because no one wanted to repeat a grade.

I answered all the questions neatly. It was pretty easy.

And then, after the test is over.

Everyone asked me and Hayama for the answers.

Everyone thanked me because they feel they did better because of me teaching them.

I told them it was because of their hard work.

After all the test is over.

I waited for Meguri in front of the gate.

We promised to study together since tomorrow's subjects are Science and Math.

She's pretty good at them actually.

We studied until late at night and then I went home.

* * *

Tests are over now.

Today is graduation's day.

The day that I have been waiting for has finally come.

I went downstairs to greet Komachi.

"Morning Komachi."

"Morning Onii-chan."

We both exchange greetings.

"So..You're going to propose her today right?"

"Yep, I am excited to be personally humiliated in front of the school."

I said sarcastically.

"Please don't say things like that Onii-chan."

She said sadly.

"Okay..okay.."

I give up.

As I was about to went to school, Komachi shouted at me.

"Geez...Onii-chan. You left the ring on the table. You're so hopeless."

She said while scolding me.

"Alright..alright..I am fine okay? And Komachi...Thank you."

"You're welcome Onii-chan. And good luck."

She said to me while I went to my bike and ride as fast as I could to school.

When I arrived at school.

I went to the gym and gather there like the rest of the students.

I sat as close as I could to the stage.

I could spot Meguri from there and gave her a smile.

She also looks at me with a smile.

And then the ceremony starts.

Meguri was called to get on the stage since she is the former student council president.

Isshiki thank and bowed at her as the next student council president that succeed her.

And then, after the ceremony ended.

Everyone was gathered outside.

I make my way to Meguri.

She was chatting with her friends.

When I was standing in front of her.

Her friends immediately go somewhere else.

"Let's go guys. Let's leave the lovebirds alone for now."

One of her friends said teasingly.

"Guys!"

Meguri said while pouting.

"Anyway, Good luck Meguri, Hikigaya-kun."

And then she left with the others.

"So...Congrats on graduating Meguri."

I congratulate her.

"Thanks, Hachiman."

She thanked me.

"So.. I have something to give to you Meguri."

Suddenly a crowd formed around us.

It consisted of her classmates and mine. Though there are some randoms.

"What Hachiman?"

She asks bewildered as to what the gift could be.

Everyone's eye was on us.

We were in the spotlight.

Everyone are waiting patiently and excitedly to see what happens.

And then, I took out the box from my pocket and shows it to Meguri.

Everyone gasps at seeing the box.

Including Meguri.

"I-I-Is that...What..I think it is?"

She said while stutter a little bit.

Tears of joy start to roll down from her eyes.

"Yes, it is. Look at the ring."

I said that while opening the box and shows the ring to her.

Everyone becomes excited and cheered for us.

She picks up the ring and started to inspect it.

"It's beautiful Hachiman. And I love that silly thing you added."

She said that while tears of joy still roll down her cheeks.

"I knew you would love it."

I said proudly.

"Haha...You know me best. And..what now?"

"Now..I ask the question we have been waiting for...Shiromeguri Meguri...Will you marry me?"

"Of course...I-I mean I would love to."

And then her lips suddenly moved towards me. Her pink lips touched mine.

We stayed like that for a long time.

No human language can describe how happy I am feeling right now.

After a while we broke our kiss, only to say the four most important words that describe what we are feeling right now.

"I love you Hachiman."

"I love you Meguri."

* * *

 **And there it is...**

 **I have fun writing this particular chapter. I think this is the most I have written in a single chapter.**

 **Thank you for everyone that has been reading this. It means a lot to me.**

 **I am sorry if there's any grammar mistake or parts that weren't clear.**

 **If you happen to find some, please tell me by private messaging or leave a review. And I'll fix it as fast as possible.**

 **This is clearly not my best but I don't think it's that bad either. I will continue to practice more and more though.**

 **I am sorry if this felt kinda rushed. I am out of ideas near the end and was feeling kinda sick so I decided to just do complete monologue for some parts near the end. Hope you don't mind.**

 **I'll possibly write a Meguri fanfic again but with better plot and stuff.**

 **Just because you know...She is clearly the best girl and there's not enough fanfic of her. When I mean not enough, I meant there's none.**

 **Anyway..Hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
